Versatile pieces of information may be provided using Web pages provided through the Internet. FIG. 14 shows part of a conventional Web page, an example related to the information on cars.
The conventional Web page is arranged to display an information index table 92 on the display screen of a user's computer (not shown). When the user clicks any index displayed, details (not shown) of the indexed information are displayed. The user may find an appropriate index from the table 92 and click the index to get further information.
However, the conventional Web pages have a problem. In the case of FIG. 14 for example, the user may not know which index to click when the user wants to sell his or her own car. In particular when the user is not so familiar with cars, it is hard to determine an appropriate index when there are a large number of indices.